


Stony. La Storia.

by Clakli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clakli/pseuds/Clakli
Summary: La storia di Iron Man e Captain America, o meglio la storia vera e senza filtri di Tony e Steve. Dal primissimo incontro e i primi litigi, fino al post Civil War.Dal testo: "Il capitano Steve Rogers era esattamente come Tony l’aveva immaginato. Certo, in realtà aveva già visto alcune sue foto e alcune pellicole che suo padre conservava gelosamente nel suo laboratorio, eppure la vista di quell’uomo immenso, completamente immobile avvolto nel ghiaccio, lo stupì ugualmente. Non poteva avere più di trent’anni, la sua pelle era perfetta e il suo viso sembrava disegnato. Tony si concesse qualche minuto per osservare in religioso silenzio il suo corpo perfetto e muscoloso, le sue mani strette a pugno alla fine di due braccia possenti abbandonate lungo i fianchi e il suo viso, ancora il suo viso, con la mascella dura ma allo stesso tempo delicata, perfetta, e le sue ciglia bionde che coprivano due occhi che, Tony lo sapeva, erano azzurri come il mare d’estate. I suoi capelli corti erano tirati all’indietro, completamente composti, non fosse stato per un ciuffo ribelle che scendeva sull’ampia fronte giovane."





	Stony. La Storia.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono particolarmente legata a questa coppia, che amo da tempo immemore. Ho avuto però l'ispirazione per scrivere una storia, solo dopo Civil war, in quanto ero alla ricerca di una vera e propria interazione tra i due personaggi che fosse prettamente personale, senza figure di contorno. E quale momento migliore se non la Civil War per affrontare una storia Stony? Grazie e a presto!

**Capitolo uno**  
  
 _Tony[Intro]_  
 

La prima volta che Tony Stark aveva sentito parlare di Steve Rogers aveva quattro anni. O almeno... Quello era il primo ricordo che aveva di quel nome. Suo padre Howard lo aveva nominato in una calda giornata d’agosto, ricordando insieme a sua madre Maria i tempi felici in cui andava a pescare con quest’ultimo. Da quel giorno,Tony aveva sentito parlare sempre più spesso di quell’uomo, fino a quando, in età abbastanza matura da poter comprendere appieno il significato delle cose –che tra l altro per lui era un’età particolarmente giovane, visto il suo sviluppatissimo quoziente intellettivo-, riuscì a comprendere che l’uomo che suo padre chiamava “Steve” – dando così un forte segnale di confidenza- altri non era che l’uomo leggenda di cui parlavano tutti,nonostante la sua prematura scomparsa: Captain America.  
Tony non aveva avuto un’infanzia facile: i suoi genitori naturali lo avevano abbandonato e lasciato in una casa famiglia di Long Island, la quale diventò ben presto una proprietà della Stark Industries. Fu allora infatti che il genio miliardario Howard Stark decise di costruire una società a scopo benefico e fu allora che sua moglie vide per la prima volta il piccolo Tony, innamorandosi immediatamente dei suoi bellissimi occhi color caramello. Pregò allora suo marito di adottare quel bellissimo bambino, visto che loro non riuscivano ad averne, e fu così che Tony diventò uno Stark. Crescendo, Tony si rivelò essere un genio di grado pari al suo padre adottivo, se non addirittura di più: a soli quindici anni infatti, fu ammesso al MIT, laureandosi in soli due anni in ingegneria e fisica.Nonostante il suo temperamento forte e il suo genio però, Tony non riuscì mai a guadagnarsi l’amore di suo padre, o almeno crebbe con questa convinzione... All’età di ventun anni, Tony perse i suoi genitori in un incidente d’auto, rimanendo completamente solo, non fosse stato per il maggiordomo di casa Stark, il dolce Jarvis, che continuò a crescere Tony come un figlio,colmando così in qualche modo il vuoto che il giovane Stark si portava dentro.  
Il tempo passò e Tony diventò un uomo davvero brillante, incrementando il patrimonio familiare creando nuove tecnologie e pericolose armi che smise di produrre nel momento in cui si rese conto che nelle mani sbagliate avrebbero potuto causare addirittura l’estinzione della razza umana. Dopo essere stato in Afghanistan , Stark esaminò la possibilità di aiutare il contingente statunitense e, durante una visita ad una base militare nella zona del conflitto, cadde vittima di un'imboscata rimanendo gravemente ferito dall'esplosione di una mina terrestre , trovandosi con delle schegge metalliche conficcate a poca distanza dal suo cuore. Fu allora che creò il primo  
prototipo di quell’armatura che lo avrebbe portato ad essere conosciuto nel mondo intero come Iron man, l’uomo di ferro. Al centro del suo petto, lì dove le schegge della mina si erano conficcate, aveva creato un sistema di calamite che attirassero le schegge, chiamandolo reattore Arc, che poi sarebbe diventato il motore di funzionamento della sua armatura. Essere Iron man non si rivelò per niente facile, ma la vita che conduceva sembrava appagare Tony, soprattutto dopo aver scoperto di non dover vivere per forza da poligamo, innamorandosi così per la prima volta in vita sua della sua assistente Virginia Potts, che Tony amava definire “la donna della sua vita”.  
La sua vita, quindi, era perfetta. Fino a quando un giorno il telefono della sua Stark Tower,una struttura enorme al centro di New York che portava impressa a lettere giganti il suo nome, non squillò.  
“Jarvis rispondi” sbuffò Tony rivolgendosi all’intelligenza artificiale che aveva creato per sostituire il suo amato maggiordomo,scomparso qualche anno prima.  
“Signore, il direttore Fury al telefono” fece allora l’AI al suo creatore, intento ad apportare migliorie alla sua armatura. Nick Fury era il direttore dello SHIELD, un’organizzazione spionistica e antiterroristica creata da suo padre e da altri suoi colleghi negli anni cinquanta.  
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Digli che non ci sono”.  
Tony odiava che Fury si facesse vivo solo quando aveva un disperato bisogno di lui; era come se in altri momenti non lo volesse tra le scatole e che invece era pronto a chiamarlo solo quando non sapeva a chi altro rivolgersi.  
“Temo di dover insistere signore, sembra davvero importante” insistette allora Jarvis.  
Tony sbuffò. “Si?”’chiese quindi, premendo il pulsante di risposta del suo StarkPhone.  
“Stark, mi serve che tu venga immediatamente in Norvegia. Prendi il primo volo disponibile,o vola col tuo aereo privato, non mi interessa. Ti voglio qui immediatamente” la voce di Fury era tesa e  
preoccupata, ma nonostante ciò Tony storse il viso.  
“ Direttore,sai che non mi piace che mi si parli così. Che fine hanno fatto le buone maniere?” chiese corrugando la fronte.  
“Stark, è importante.”  
“Oh immagino di si. Cosa abbiamo questa volta? Narcotrafficanti travestiti da babbuini? Donne che assorbono energia vitale da poveri uomini ignari? Psicopatici assassini che ti leggono nella  
mente?”  
“Stark, abbiamo trovato Rogers”  
Tony smise immediatamente di fare ciò che stava facendo. Poggiò con delicatezza infinita i palmi  
delle mani sul piano da lavoro,respirando a fatica. Il cuore sembrava volergli uscire dal petto e il  
cervello era andato in tilt, mentre i suoi occhi schizzavano frenetici da un’armatura all’altra, calcolando quella che sarebbe stata più adatta e più veloce ad arrivare in Norvegia.  
“E’ vivo?” chiese solo, mentre mille pensieri cominciavano a ronzargli per la testa.  
“È congelato” fu la fredda risposta di Fury, in tutti i sensi.  
Tony chiuse la comunicazione e si alzò di scatto,stringendo forte la mascella. E così lo avevano trovato. Suo padre aveva dedicato una vita intera alla ricerca di quell’uomo, da quando ormai settant’anni fa era stato dato per disperso nell’Artico, dopo aver dirottato l’aereo sul quale si trovava per evitare che quello si schiantasse sulla città di New York, dopo una battaglia col Teschio Rosso. Eppure il grande Howard Stark non era mai riuscito a trovare Steve Rogers. Si chiese se  
lo SHIELD avesse mai smesso di cercarlo, e fu certo della risposta ancor prima di formulare la  
domanda. Chi avrebbe smesso mai di cercare il grande Captain America, la leggenda, l’uomo che suo padre amava come non aveva mai amato suo figlio e che sicuramente lo avrebbe preferito a quello? Tony si diede dello stupido e dell’immaturo. Come poteva essere geloso di qualcuno morto settant’anni prima?! Semplice, quel qualcuno probabilmente non era morto.  
E Tony sentì il bisogno viscerale di dover controllare. Il bisogno di mettere una pietra sopra  
al suo passato per godersi quel roseo presente. Il bisogno di accertarsi che Captain America fosse morto. Stavolta per sempre.

*  
Il vento sferzava gelido e cattivo sul viso di Tony, che aveva appena tolto l’armatura e ora si addentrava nell’immensa base artica dello SHIELD. Ad attenderlo all’ingresso, con il solito completo blu e un cappotto pesante che fasciava il suo corpo minuto, c’era l’agente Phil Coulson.  
< Signor Stark> lo salutò questo. Sembrava nervoso e questo mise Tony sull’attenti: non aveva mai visto l’agente Coulson nervoso. Tony quindi non rispose, facendo solo un segno del capo in un accenno di saluto. Seguì l’agente all’interno e sospirò, mentre l’ascensore che avevano preso scendeva in un punto indefinito di quell’enorme base. Mentalmente Tony si chiese quanto fosse grande quell’edificio, ma non ebbe il tempo di realizzarlo, perché le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono fino a mostrare un’enorme sala bianca e anonima, in cui diversi agenti e dottori dello SHIELD lavoravano con frenesia, incapaci di restare immobili e professionali come al solito. Al centro della sala, era posizionato un enorme blocco di ghiaccio,accanto al quale c’era il comandante Fury e l’agente speciale Maria Hill. Quest’ultima alzò lo sguardo e lo posizionò su Tony, facendo un segno impercettibile a Fury, il quale si girò di scatto, storcendo per un attimo il viso, probabilmente a causa dell’espressione indecifrabile che ritrovò sul volto di Tony.  
< Stark.> lo salutò quindi il Comandante facendogli un cenno in direzione del blocco di ghiaccio.  
Nonostante il freddo che regnava in quella sala, Tony sentì i palmi delle mani sudare. Si avvicinò con circospezione al blocco di ghiaccio, rimanendo pietrificato nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si depositarono su quest’ultimo.  
Il capitano Steve Rogers era esattamente come Tony l’aveva immaginato. Certo, in realtà aveva già visto delle sue foto e delle pellicole che suo padre conservava gelosamente nel suo laboratorio, eppure la vista di quell’uomo immenso, completamente immobile avvolto nel ghiaccio, lo stupì ugualmente. Non poteva avere più di trent’anni, la sua pelle era perfetta e il suo viso sembrava disegnato. Tony si concesse qualche minuto per osservare in religioso silenzio il suo corpo perfetto e muscoloso, le sue mani strette a pugno alla fine di due braccia possenti abbandonate lungo i fianchi e il suo viso, ancora il suo viso, con la mascella dura ma allo stesso tempo delicata, perfetta, e le sue ciglia bionde che coprivano due occhi che, Tony lo sapeva, erano azzurri come il mare d’estate. I suoi capelli corti erano tirati all’indietro, completamente composti, non fosse stato per un ciuffo ribelle che scendeva sull’ampia fronte giovane.Sul suo petto riposava indisturbato l’enorme scudo di vibranio a strisce bianche e rosse con una stella blu al centro creato da suo padre.  
< Impressionante,vero?> chiese quindi l’agente Coulson, in attesa di una qualche parola da parte di Tony. Era raro, infatti che il miliardario non avesse qualcosa da dire. Tony aveva sempre qualcosa da dire. Ma non quella volta. Era come se il suo cervello si fosse ghiacciato come il corpo del capitano che si ritrovava di fronte, e Tony si sorprese di desiderare solo che quel blocco di ghiaccio scomparisse, così da poter conoscere l’uomo al suo interno e verificare di persona se era davvero così eccezionale come suo padre aveva sempre detto.  
Dopo quelle che parvero ore, Tony si diede un tono, tornando professionale per quanto possibile. < Come avete intenzione di scongelarlo?> chiese quindi a Fury.  
< Questo ce lo deve dire lei, signor Stark. L’abbiamo aspettata appositamente, anche se diversi dottori hanno già fornito le loro opinioni.>  
Tony sorrise. < Beh, immagino che qualche phon o un forno per pizze non siano stati presi in considerazione> disse quindi, notando un sospiro di sollievo da parte dell’agente Coulson: Tony era tornato il solito sbruffone di sempre.  
< Cosa propone?> chiese quindi l’agente Hill,ignorando del tutto la sua battuta.  
Tony non dovette riflettere neanche un secondo per rispondere. < Una vasca di due metri con propulsori di correnti di aria calda e cloruro di sodio creato ormai quarant’anni fa da mio padre nell’attesa di questo giorno. Dovrò cercare un po’ in cantina, ma immagino che con un po’ di impegno potrò farvela recapitare domani mattina alle dieci e quindici.>  
Fury lo guardò stupito. < Vuoi dire che tuo padre aveva già creato un metodo di scongelamento umano? Senza parlarne con lo SHIELD?> Il passaggio dal “lei” al “tu” segnò una fase storica nel rapporto tra il comandante e il miliardario.  
Tony rise di gusto nel vedere l’espressione sorpresa di Fury, sicuro che una cosa del genere non sarebbe ricapitata tanto presto. < Oh, una macchina di scongelamento umano? No, perché avrebbe dovuto.Una macchina di scongelamento per Captain America? Certo che si! Il caro vecchio Howard sapeva che il bel fusto qui era caduto da qualche parte nell’Artico, solo che non lo ha mai trovato, disperandosi per tutta la sua vita e non rendendo facile quella di chi gli stava intorno. Sarò felice di mandarvi anche i suoi studi in merito al siero del supersoldato che, secondo i calcoli di mio padre, avrà impedito la cristallizzazione dei fluidi organici del qui presente Capitan Ghiacciolo.Secondo i suoi calcoli basteranno due giorni in quella vasca e vi ritroverete tutti con la leggenda nuovamente tra i piedi, in carne ed ossa. Oh, se solo mio padre fosse qui, pace all’anima sua! Scommetto che ora si sta ribaltando nella tomba a vedermi qui al posto suo!> disse quindi, senza smettere di ridere. Quello era il suo modo per stemperare la tensione e per far passare in secondo piano il fatto che avesse mostrato a quegli agenti quanto in realtà anche lui si era preparato alla cosa, studiando a fondo le carte di suo padre e perfezionando la vasca nella quale sarebbe stato immerso Steve Rogers. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma anche lui si preparava da tutta la vita a quel momento.  
Così, dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo non curante al blocco di ghiaccio, Tony si voltò, pronto ad andarsene.  
< Dove credi di andare?> chiese quindi Fury,avanzando verso di lui.  
< A casa> rispose semplicemente Tony. < Devo perfezionale l’ultimo Mark e rodare la nuova armatura. Ma sono sicuro che ci rivedremo presto,comandante.Agenti> disse quindi, in cenno di saluto verso la Hill e Coulson.  
< Non resta qui? Non vuole…conoscerlo?> chiese quindi l’agente Coulson,stupito.  
Tony si irrigidì. < Come ho già detto, sono sicuro che ci rivedremo presto.> E così dicendo se ne andò via, indossando l’armatura e partendo a velocità della luce,cercando di mettere più distanza possibile tra lui e il suo peggior incubo.


End file.
